ihsanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pertempuran Terakhir
=Pertempuran Terakhir= Dari Wikipedia bahasa Indonesia, ensiklopedia bebas "Pertempuran Terakhir" (The Last Battle) adalah buku ketujuh dan yang terakhir dari novel "The Chronicles of Narnia", karya C. S. Lewis. Atas karya ini, C. S. Lewis mendapat penghargaan Carnegie Medalpada tahun 1956. Di dalam buku ini C. S. Lewis membawa cerita “The Chronicles of Narnia” sampai pada akhirnya. Buku ini bercerita tentang akhir zaman dari Narnia dan menyimpulkan cerita-cerita sebelumnya dengan pengalaman anak-anak manusia di Narnia dan di bumi. http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pertempuran_Terakhir&action=edit&section=1 suntingAlur cerita http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pertempuran_Terakhir&action=edit&section=2 suntingJudul bab #''By Caldron Pool'' - Di Lubuk Kecil #''The Rashness of the King'' - Kelalaian Raja #''The Ape in its Glory'' - Kegemilangan Si Beruk #''What Happened That Night'' - Apa Yang Terjadi Pada Malam Itu #''How Help Came to the King'' - Bagaimana Pertolongan Datang Kepada Raja #''A Good Night's Work'' - Kerja Malam Yang Giat #''Mainly About Dwarfs'' - Perihal Kurcaci #''What News the Eagle Brought'' - Kabar Yang Dibawa Sang Elang #''The Great Meeting on Stable Hill'' - Perjumpaan Besar di Bukit Perkudaan #''Who Will Go into the Stable'' - Siapa Yang Akan Masuk Ke Kandang Kuda? #''The Pace Quickens'' - Langkah Yang Dipercepat #''Through the Stable Door'' - Menapaki Pintu Kandang Kuda #''How the Dwarfs Refused to be Taken In'' - Bagaimana Kurcaci Menolak Untuk Diterima #''Night Falls on Narnia'' - Menginjak Malam Hari Di Narnia #''Further Up and Further In'' - Lebih Ke Atas Dan Lebih Ke Dalam #''Farewell to Shadowlands'' - Selamat Tinggal Dunia Bayangan http://id.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pertempuran_Terakhir&action=edit&section=3 suntingIkhtisar cerita Cerita dimulai dengan kekuasaan raja terakhir negeri Narnia , Raja Tirian. Narnia sudah mengalami masa damai dan sejahtera yang cukup panjang, berlangsung dari kekuasaan Raja Caspian X. Tirian, yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari Caspian X, diinformasikan oleh seorang centaurus bernama Roonwit bahwa peristiwa-peristiwa aneh dan tidak menyenangkan sedang terjadi di negeri itu dan konjugasi planet-planet menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sangat berbahaya. Seekor kera bernama Shift berhasil membujuk Puzzle, seekor keledai yang baik namun bodoh, untuk memakai kulit singa dan menyamar sebagai Aslan. Puzzle, meskipun enggan, berhasil ditipu oleh Shift yang mengatakan bahwa hal ini adalah kehendak Aslan. Setelah makhluk-makhluk Narnia berhasil ditipu, Shift memerintahkan mereka untuk bekerja demi orang-orang Calormen. Makhluk-makhluk pohon ditebang dan dijual sebagai potongan-potongan kayu biasa. Uang yang didapat akan dimasukkan ke dalam perbendaharaan Aslan, yang akan digunakan oleh Shift dengan alasan demi kepentingan Narnia. Raja Tirian dengan sehabatnya, Jewel, seekor unicorn berbicara pada awalnya juga tertipu oleh kabar kedatangan Aslan. Namun ketika mereka mendengar Shift mengatakan kepada makhluk-makhluk Narnia bahwa Aslan dan dewa orang Calormen, Tash adalah sama, dengan nama “Tashlan”, mereka menyadari bahwa seluruh kabar yang mereka dengar adalah kebohongan belaka. Ketika Tirian menuduh Shift melakukan kebohongan, tentara-tentara Calormen datang dan mengikat sang raja ke sebuah pohon. Lalu, Tirian berseru kepada Aslan untuk pertolongan dan mendapat penglihatan akan Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer, Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie,Lucy Pevensie, Eustace Scrubb dan Jill Pole, walaupun Tirian tidak mengenali siapa mereka. Mereka bisa melihat Tirian, dan walaupun suara Tirian tidak bisa sampai kepada mereka, mereka menebak bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang berasal dari Narnia. Tidak lama kemudian, Eustace dan Jill masuk ke dalam dunia Narnia dan melepaskan ikatan sang raja. Lalu mereka menolong Jewel dan Puzzle, yang mereka maafkan ketika mereka sadar bahwa Puzzle adalah korban penipuan Shift. Mereka menolong pula segerombolan dwarf, tetapi karena kepercayaan mereka akan Aslan sudah sirna, mereka menolak untuk menolong Narnia. Hanya seorang dwarf, Poggin, yang tetap setia kepada Aslan, Tirian dan Narnia, dan bersedia untuk menolong. Tirian dan kelompoknya yang kecil kemudian bertempur dengan tentara Calormen. Sepanjang peperangan banyak hewan-hewan yang terbunuh (oleh gerombolan dwarf tadi yang menyerang kedua belah pihak). Di akhir perang, gerombolan dwarf jahat tersebut, Jill, Eustace dan yang terakhir Tirian, ditangkap dan dibuang ke dalam kandang, dimana seharusnya Tashlan berada. Selain itu pemimpin tentara Calormen, Rishda Tarkaan, yang memulai ide bahwa Aslan dan Tash adalah sama, juga masuk ke dalam kandang tersebut. Namun, apa yang ditemukan oleh Rishda (seorang yang sebenarnya tidak percaya akan adanya Aslan dan Tash) di balik pintu kandang adalah Tash sendiri! Tash menangkap Rishda yang ketakutan. Lalu, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Digory, Polly, Eustace dan Jill muncul, dan Peter memerintahkan Tash untuk pergi. Tash lalu pergi dengan membawa Rishda Tarkaan. Tirian menanyakan tentang Susan (karena sekarang ia sudah tahu siapa saja yang di hadapannya). Kemudian mereka menceritakan tentang Susan yang sudah “dewasa” dan sudah bukan lagi “sahabat Narnia”, karena itu Susan tidak bersama-sama dengan mereka. Yang aneh dengan kandang tersebut adalah, kandang tersebut tidaklah seperti kandang. Lebih tepatnya seperti suatu dunia yang lain. Namun, hal itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh gerombolan dwarf jahat yang juga dilempar ke dalam kandang tersebut. Ketika Aslan muncul, Lucy meminta bantuan Aslan untuk menolong mereka. Aslan lalu menunjukkan kepada Lucy apa yang ia bisa dan tidak bisa lakukan. Meskipun diberikan makanan yang enak, mereka tidak bisa melihat dan merasakan semuanya itu, sebaliknya mereka mengira itu adalah makanan hewan ternak biasa. Mereka tidak bisa melihat Aslan dan dunia baru tersebut dan tetap terjebak dalam kegelapan kandang. Kemudian, Aslan berdiri di depan pintu kandang. Semua makhluk Narnia, termasuk yang sebelumnya sudah meninggal, berkumpul di luar kandang untuk masuk ke dalam dunia lain itu. Yang setia kepada Aslan dan Narnia, bisa memasuki dunia itu. Namun, bagi yang tidak setia, akan ketakutan dan tidak masuk, mereka menghilang ke dalam kegelapan dan tidak diketahui lagi nasibnya. Yang berada di balik pintu lalu melihat bahwa dunia Narnia kemudian hancur, naga dan kadal raksasa berkeliaran menghancurkan tumbuh-tumbuhanyang ada. Akhirnya Bapak Waktu memanggil bintang-bintang untuk turun dari langit. Kemudian, permukaan laut meninggi dan naik menyelimuti Narnia. Aslan memerintahkan Peter untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu. Lalu, Aslan memimpin mereka menuju ke negerinya. Semakin mereka memasuki negeri itu, semakin mereka melihat persamaan antara dunia baru tersebut dan dunia Narnia yang baru hancur. Akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa dunia baru itu adalah dunia asli, dimana dahulu kala dunia Narnia dibuat dengan dunia ini sebagai contohnya. Mereka lalu bertemu dengan seorang tentara Calormen, yang bernama Emeth, yang diijinkan Aslan untuk masuk ke dunia itu. Dari cerita Emeth, seorang yang baik dan terhormat, namun mengakui Tash sebagai dewanya, diketahuilah alasan mengapa Emeth diijinkan berada di situ. Aslan mengatakan kepada Emeth bahwa sepanjang hidupnya ia telah melakukan banyak hal yang berguna, dan karena keberadaan Aslan dan Tash begitu bertolak belakang, maka tidak ada perbuatan yang sia-sia yang bisa dilakukan untuk Aslan, dan tidak ada perbuatan yang tidak sia-sia yang bisa dilakukan untuk Tash. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan akhirnya bertemu dengan semua sahabat-sahabat lama mereka dari cerita sebelumnya, seperti Mr Tumnus, Reepicheep, Raja Caspian X, Fledge, Raja Cor dan Ratu Aravis dan yang lain-lain. Di dalam dunia ini, selain menemukan bentuk asli Narnia, mereka juga menemukan bentuk asli bumi. Kemudian diketahui bahwa Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Digory, Polly, Eustace dan Jill semua tewas dibumi karena kecelakaan kereta api dan akan menikmati kehidupan setelah kematian di Narnia asli itu. Akhirnya, cerita ini ditutup dengan Aslan sudah tidak terlihat seperti singa lagi di Narnia asli, melainkan menjadi suatu keberadaan yang begitu indah dan tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan keindahan-Nya. Category:Narnia